


Last Words

by Thoobn



Series: Liminal Alliance Ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoobn/pseuds/Thoobn
Summary: Garland visits Tiz's cell for the first and last time.
Series: Liminal Alliance Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117253
Kudos: 1





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, Multiverse bullshit on AO3. Not going to tag all the fandoms involved because everyone hates that.

Garland visited Tiz once while he was captured by the Liminal Alliance. He found the zombie resting his eyes. The prince gazed sadly towards the undead. Tiz Arrior, who would be his mother's beloved in most timelines. Garland uttered a soft "hey," to which the zombie responded by opening his eyes and smiling cruelly.

"I'm sorry." Garland started, but Tiz responded with a scoff.

"You have your mother's expression. Did you know that?"

The prince shook his head, taken aback.

"The only thing that ruins it is your eyes... Your _father's_ eyes."

To say Tiz loathed Alm was an understatement, and Garland knew this. He looked down at the floor, trying to avert his gaze. Tiz laughed.

"You're a good kid. You should have been mine."

I'm sorry. I can't fix that."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as they faced each other. Tiz and his namesake, who hated him for his parentage.

It was the zombie who broke the silence. "I wish I could still say that I just want her to be happy."

Garland looked back up, and saw tears of pent-up rage streaming down the undead man's face.

"I'm going to kill him, *Rudolf.* I'm going to take back what is mine or die trying."


End file.
